justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Le Bal Masqué
|artist = (Dr. Creole) |tvfilm = Le Bal masqué |year = 1984 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: File:Bm_proof.PNG |pc = / / / (Bar) |gc = / / / |lc = File:Bm_proof.PNG |pictos = 79 |dura = 3:29 |nowc = BalMasque |perf = Jaron Lammens (P1) Cormier Claude (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Elena Gambardella (P4) |from = album }}"Le Bal Masqué" by (covered by Dr. Creole in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a dance crew of two men and two women. Their outfits were based on the fashion in the 17th century. They have yellow outlines. P1 P1 is a male pirate with long black hair and a goatee. He has a magenta bandana tied on his head. He wears a cyan loose shirt with a peach colored open vest with yellow borders, supported by a magenta cloth belt tied on his waist with the rest of the cloth hanging loose on his left side. He also wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of black shoes. A magenta parrot with yellow beak and yellow and blue wing and tail feathers is seen resting on his left shoulder and has several black small bands on his left wrist. P2 P2 is a female aristocrat. She has purple hair styled up in a bustle, with a yellow ribbon on the right side. She wears a party eye mask with a large yellow feather on the left side. She also wears a yellow fancy swing dress with a large bow on her chest, a magenta fancy coat with yellow lines, loose sleeves and a long back skirt, cyan leggings and a pair of magenta and black heels. P3 P3 is a man dressed similar to male French generals. He wears a pink bicorne with a yellow line surrounding it and a blue and yellow badge pinned on it. He also wears a cyan suit with yellow tassel shoulder pads and yellow cuffs, with yellow lines and a magenta section of his suit. He wears a pair of black slacks and a pair of magenta sneakers with white soles, tied together with black laces. P4 P4 is a woman with an outfit similar to the one that Clémence Bringtown wears in the music video. She has black hair, which is tied by a yellow and pink plaid handerchief with loose strands poking on her sides as well as a pair of yellow hoop earrings. She wears a top with open shoulders and a bare midriff, with yellow and pink plaid designs and magenta ruffles added to its design. She also wears a yellow and pink plaid skirt with an open slit on the left side to reveal a magenta frilled skirt. She wears a pair of purple strap heels with thick white soles on her feet. Balmasque coach 1.png|P1 Balmasque coach 2.png|P2 Balmasque coach 3.png|P3 Balmasque coach 4.png|P4 Background The background begins on a stage with curtains covering it. When the chorus starts, the curtains part showing a purple wall old-school windows that has neon colors. Fireworks blare throughout the song. Sometimes the fireworks are shaped like masks. Lights blare throughout the song. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Raise both of your hands quickly, the left hand halfway as high as the right hand, as if you were presenting something. Balmasque gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Balmasque gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Simple Dances *The more the merrier *Trios and Quartets Trivia *'' '' is the second song in the series by Dr. Creole, but the first one to be a cover. *'' '' is the eighth French-language song in the series. *The coaches appear in the background of Skibidi. *The preview uses the original version instead of the cover. **This is the third time this happens, after Only You (And You Alone) and Footloose. **However, on November 7, the European versions of the preview were re-uploaded again with the cover played. The original US version is now marked as an unlisted video.https://youtu.be/C2zOlUyBLRs *Some of the concept art of the coaches can be seen in the Kill This Love/I Am the Best/FANCY behind-the-scenes.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:2019-10-19_08.12.03.jpg *In the preview gameplay, the pictogram bar uses its default color and the Gold Move effect is from . *P2 is the fourth known coach that is portrayed by a dancer of the opposite gender from the coach’s supposed gender, after Drop the Mambo, P2-C3 of The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), and P4 of There Is Nothing Better In The World (Ничего на свете лучше нету). *Playing three times unlocks P2 of OMG s sticker. *P3's avatar is the default avatar on 8th-Gen consoles. *The Autodance audio in the Video Gallery uses the original version instead of the cover.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rf8x3XGKaB4&t=24s **This is the same with Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life, Everybody (Backstreet's Back), and Just An Illusion. Gallery Game Files Balmasque cover generic.png|'' '' Balmasque cover albumcoach.png| album coach Balmasque cover albumbkg.png| album background balmasque_banner_bkg.png| menu banner balmasque_map_bkg.png| map background BalMasque 1083.png|P1 s avatar BalMasque 1084.png|P2 s avatar Balmasque p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar BalMasque 1086.png|P3 s avatar BalMasque 1085.png|P4 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Balmasque jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Balmasque jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Balmasque jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Promotional Images Balmasque gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Balmasque youtube teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube Stories) Others Balmasque thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Balmasque thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video and Audio La Compagnie Créole - Le Bal Masqué Dr. Creole - Le Bal Masqué Teasers Le Bal Masqué - Gameplay Teaser (US) Le Bal Masqué - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Le Bal Masqué - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:French Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Dr. Creole Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Elena Gambardella Category:Jaron Lammens Category:Julien Durand Category:Covered Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette